Darth Vader
Darth Vader, formerly the jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, husband to Padmé Amidala and father to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa was a sith lord under Sheev Palpatine's command. He redeemed himself at the end of Episode VI: Return of the Jedi when he overthrew his master when Luke Skywalker saw the good in his father. Background Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader forced to live in a life-supporting armored suit after his battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, he continued to serve Sidious as his apprentice and chief enforcer, putting down rebellions with his master and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. He also trained the Inquisitorius to hunt down any remaining Jedi and retrieve any newborn Force-sensitives per his master's will. Almost two decades after his turn to the dark side, the various rebel groups who opposed the Empire's tyranny had united to form the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and destroyed the Death Star, the superweapon meant to cement the Emperor's rule over the galaxy. As the sole survivor of the Empire's greatest defeat, Vader was blamed and found himself pitted against several potential replacements vying to become the Emperor's new apprentice. In the meantime, he uncovered that the Force-sensitive pilot who destroyed the Death Star was his son, Luke, whom Amidala had given birth to before she passed away and Obi-Wan Kenobi had hidden on the one planet he would never return to, Tatooine. Now aware the Emperor lied to him, Vader drew out Luke, attempting to sway him into joining him and overthrowing his master: Luke refused, unable to accept the truth. But as the Battle of Endor unfolded, Vader fought Luke in a final duel on the Death Star II, his son now a Jedi Knight set on turning him to the light side. Luke defeated his father but refused to kill him, and when Sidious attempted to kill the young man, Vader abandoned the dark side and sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. Mortally wounded, Anakin made peace with his son and became one with the Force. Before he died, Vader learned he also had a daughter, Leia Organa. She subsequently married the smuggler Han Solo and had a son named Ben Solo. Ben became obsessed with his grandfather and also turned to the dark side, becoming Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, and apprentice to Snoke, the Supreme Leader of the Empire's successor, the First Order. Variations Physical Sw004.png|1999 Sw004a.png|2004 Sw117.png|2005 Light Up Sw123.png|2005 Sw138.png|2005 Sw180.png|2008 (Legends) Sw209.png|2008 Sw277.png|2008 Sw218.png|2009 (Chrome Black) Sw464.png|2013 (Celebration) Sw586.png|2014 Sw599.png|2014 (Advent Calendar) Sw636.png|2015 Sw636b.png|2016 Sw744.png|2016 (Rebels) Video Game Set Appearances *3340 Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul and Darth Vader Minifig Pack - Star Wars #1 *7150 TIE Fighter & Y-wing *7152 TIE Fighter & Y-wing *7200 Final Duel I *10123 Cloud City *7262 TIE Fighter and Y-Wing *10131 TIE Fighter Collection *7263 TIE Fighter *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *7264 Imperial Inspection *7251 Darth Vader Transformation *7672 Rogue Shadow *8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *10188 Death Star *7965 Millennium Falcon *10212 Imperial Shuttle *10221 Super Star Destroyer *75055 Imperial Star Destroyer *75056 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75093 Death Star Final Duel *75150 Vader's TIE Advanced vs. A-wing Starfighter *75159 Death Star *4547551 Chrome Darth Vader *5002198 LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out *852554 Star Wars Magnet Set *852715 Star Wars Magnet Set Notes * Category:Characters Category:1999 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Sith